


The Rogues' family and Cisco Ramon

by Rory_Snart



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Rogues Loves Annoying Cisco, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Snart/pseuds/Rory_Snart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Mick officialy met Lisa's boyfriend, Cisco. Against all their expectations, they little by little accept him in their big, crazy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I observed the building for a long time, then turned around towards Lisa.

''This is where you live?'' he asked, nodding at the abandoned warehouse.

''What did you expect, Cisco? A little white house ?''

''No; I just didn't expect...''

She smiled a little. ''Don't worry, its better on the inside. My brother renovated everything.''

I was suspicious but followed Lisa inside. As soon as I entered I was very surprised by the general look and feel of the room; it was very well fitted out and there was certain domestic side to it. My thoughts was interrupted by a sarcastic voice.

''You bringing company now, sis'?''

''Oh, come on Lenny, I can bring who I want here, it's my place too.''

The man didn't answer.

I looked at Lisa, a little scared by Leonard Snart's presence.

''Don't worry, he won't hurt you, will you, Lenny?''

''I promise, sis'.''

I was still worried but followed Lisa anyway.

I saw almost all of the Rogues at a table, playing cards as I wasn't there. When we passed next to them, I heard Heatwave ask ''Why did you bring Team Scarlet home ? You one of the good guys now ?''

''Shut up Mick; I invited him because I wanted to and that's all you need to know. Come, Cisco.''

As we left the room, I heard derisive whistling and a hammering noise. Lisa told me not to pay attention and to follow her, and then we entered in her room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Lisa discuss about the Rogues and Len's overprotection

When she closed the door, I whispered ''Your brother lives with you?''

''Well, technically I live with my brother, but I still pay rent, so... we both live here''

''With the Rogues?''

''Yes, they're my family.''

I didn't comment on her answer, after all I consider Barry and Caitlin as part of my family, so why couldn't she feel the same about the Rogues?

Lisa saw my reluctance to stay there, so she grabbed my hands and kiss me on the cheek. ''If you don't want to stay here, we can go to the restaurant. It's not a problem.''

''No, it's okay, I'm just surprised that they're here.''

She smiled to me and then took me into her arms. ''Thank you; I really want you to be okay with them around.''

I looked at her and saw her lovely smile. I immediately wanted to make her happy. ''If you want, we can spend our date downstairs with your family.''

''You'd be okay with that?''

''Yes, I think. I want to know your family better, even if they are thieves and bad guys.''

Lisa laughed a little. ''They're not so bad, if you get to know them and...if they like you.''

''I don't think your brother likes me dating his little sister.''

''I told you, he won't hurt you, he just wants you to be afraid of him. I think he thinks if you fear him, you won't hurt me.''

I thought about that idea. ''I would never hurt you.''

She shrugged. ''It comforts him, thinking that.''

''Okay.'' I understood better now. ''So...we go downstairs and dinner with the Rogues ?''

''With pleasure.'' She waved her arm out. ''After you, Cisco.''

I followed her back to her back down, preparing for the 'official' meeting.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco have a little discussion with Leonard and discover something.

When we arrived downtairs, I saw that the Rogues had finished their card game and were quietly discussing… marriage? I didn't pay much attention and made a move to sit down on the sofa, as far as possibe from Snart.

He gave me a sideways glare. ''Too afraid to get closer, Ramon? It looks like you're going to fall of the couch.''

''What did I tell you, Len?!'' I heard Lisa shout from the living room.

''I just promised not to hurt him, sis'.''

I was pretty sure that Lisa rolled her eyes at this sentence, but she didn't respond to her brother. I looked at Snart for a few minutes and I saw that he was staring back at me, too, waiting for a response. ''Sorry, what did you say?''

''I said, why the hell do you seem fixated on me?'' He got closer as he finished his sentence.

''I was wondering where you got the ring. Did you steal it?''

He raised an eyebrown and looked at the ring, then at me again. ''No; this is my wedding ring.''

''WHAT?!'' I screamed a little to high. Everyone turned to look at me. ''Sorry.''

I saw that Snart was still staring at me and now he seemed a bit angry. ''Got a problem with that?''

''No, not at all. I was just surprised, I didn't think you were the marrying kind.''

''Well, I am.'' He looked even more pissed off now. Luckily I heard Lisa yell that diner was ready and anyone who was hungry could come and eat.

I got up to go see her, wanting to put as much distance as I could between myself and Leonard Snart.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco eat with the Rogues and discover more things about Lisa's brother

Once in the dining room, I see that the Rogues were already setting up. I looked at Lisa, who had left me a place next to her, she made a sign to me to join her. I thus sit down by asking me who was supposed to be on the other side of my chair.

I see Snart enter in the room and sit down in a chair of me. I was relieved to not have to pass the diner next to him, he still look angry. But my relief was short-lived, my fear returned when I understand that I was going to eat next to Heatwave.

This one brought the meal on the table then sat down just next to me, an obsessive smile on his face. I turned to Lisa for help, she looked at me, smiling. ''Don't worry; Micky will be nice with you, aren't you?'' She looked at Heatwave and smiled dangerously.

He growled. ''Yeah, sure, whatever you want.''

I looked around the table and noticed that nobody paid attention on me, not even Snart; he seemed to be more interested by Rory, who himself turned around to speak with his partner. I had the impression that the meal was going to be less uncomfortable than I thought.

I thus helped myself for some food by tried not to draw too much the attention to myself, but after a few minutes, Rory decided that I didn't speak enough. ''You too afraid to speak with us, Ramon?''

I looked at him. ''No, I just don't know if I will be accepted in the conversation.''

He laughed a little. ''So you decide not to speak at all? You understand that you're dating the Boss's sister? And therefore, you need to make him like you, which doesn't seem to be the case for the moment.''

''Well… I…''

He raised an eyebrown. ''What the hell did you said to him to be so afraid?''

I see that everyone looked at me now, waiting for my response. ''Nothing, I didn't say anything wrong.''

''He was surprised I can be married, you call that 'nothing'?'' Snart said sarcastically.

I noticed that all the Rogues returned to their plates instantly, except for Rory; even Lisa stopped looking at me. ''Why do you find that surprising?'' He growled at me, a bit angry

I couldn't really understand why but I think it was because he was trying to protect his partner and his wife. I looked at snart and said, ''I just didn't that you were married; I'm sure you are a good husband and that your wife is hap-''

''My husband.'' Snart corrected.

I looked at him a while, analyzing what he just said, and trying to decide if I heard him right. ''What?''

''I have a husband, not a wife'' He was angry again now.

''Well... I'm sure your husband is happy with you.''

I saw Rory looked behind me, than to Lisa, then at me. I wondered what he was thinking about until he leaned toward Snart and whispered something in his ear while he put an arm around Snart's shoulder. I saw Snart agree reluctantly, but he still gave me an angry look. I didn't comprehend what I was seeing until Rory pulled Snart closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, whispering again in his ear. I was confused about the action and even more when I noticed Snart glanced at Rory and smiled a little, whispering a response to him.

Then Lisa leaned over to me and whispered, with a slight laugh, ''Who the hell do you think his husband is?''

I turned to her, then to them, completely shocked, then back to her. ''Seriously ?''

She nodded and smiled at me.

I turned around to see the two criminals still talking to each other; they were closer than before and now that I knew they are married, I could clearly see the flirtation between them.

''Stop looking at them Cisco.''

I looked away, returning to my plate and trying to ignore Rory and Snart.

The rest of the meal took place without any incident, I even finished a little discussion with the Rogues, who were finally a bit nicer to me. At the end, everyone ended in the living room, watching TV. I was with Lisa in the kitchen, helping her with the dishes. ''So, Cisco, was it a good date?''

I nodded in agreement. ''To be honnest, it was much better than I thought. Even your brother was nice, for criminal.''

She smiled at me. ''Next time, you can choose any place you want, I promise.''

''Well, I just want you to know that I have no problem having another date here, and to get to know your family better.'' She took me into her arms and kissed me on the cheek. ''Thank you, Cisco.''

When we finished the dishes, Lisa walked me to the door and kissed me goodbye.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After I said goodbye to Lisa, I went home and headed directly to bed.

Tomorrow I had decided to reveal my relationship with Lisa to Barry and Caitlin; I just knew it was going to be a really long day.

–--

As I entered Star Labs, I prepared my thoughts as to what exactly I was going to tell my two closest friends. I walked down the corridors until I arrived at the main room and saw that Barry and Caitlin were already there and there were talking.

They turned to me and saluted, and then returned to their activities. I took a deep breath to calm myself and then I approached them. ''I need to tell you something.''

Their attentions returned to me and Caitlin spoke first. ''What is it, Cisco?''

Barry got closer to me. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm okay, don't worry. It's something else. I...I'm dating someone. '' I couldn't help but smile.

Caitlin was shocked and seems paralyzed.

Barry, on the contrary, looked excited and his questions came pouring out. '' Really?! Who is she? How did you meet her? How long have you been together? Did you meet her family? Are you...''

''Stop! Stop! Slow down!'' I waiting for him to calm down and prepared myself for the next quetion, noticing Caitlin was still silent. ''Please, don't be angry or anything.''

''Why should I be angry?'' Barry seemed confused now.

''I'm dating Lisa.'' I closed my eyes and waited for the screams, but when I heard nothing, I opened my eyes and saw that they were looking at me, a bit confused.

''Do we know her?'' Caitlin asked me, now that she came to her senses. ''I can't remember if I know a Lisa.''

''Yes, you know her... Lisa Snart.'' Now, I heard the screams around me. ''Stop yelling at me!!'' They all stopped and looked at me again.

Barry was the first to speak and I could tell he was trying to be calm. ''Are you out of your mind?''

Caitlin continued next. ''She kidnapped you for her brother or did you already forget?''

''No I'm not out of my mind, Barry. And yes, Caitlin, I remember, but she apologized for it, and she is really nice to me, okay? She makes me happy.''

They stared at me for what seemed like forever and Caitlin eventually left the room.

Barry just put his hand on my shoulder. ''If she makes happy, that's the most important thing to me. Caitlin is just shocked, I'm sure she thinks the same.''

I looked at him and finally smiled again. ''Thank you, Barry.''

He smiled back and left the room as well, leaving me alone with my thoughts

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa have a little conversation with her brother and Mick about Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on Lisa's POV

After Cisco left I joined the Rogues in the living room and sat next to my brother and Mick. ''So, what do you think of him?''

Len turned to me. ''He's a jackass; why do you want to date him?''

I looked at him, ready to defend Cisco, but Mick anticipated what I was going to say. ''Be nice, Lenny. Ramon isn't so bad. He wants Lis' to be happy and he loves her. That's the most important thing, isn't it?''

Len looked at him and pouted. ''Yeah, sure.'' Mick kissed his temple and pulled him closer until Len was on his knees, snuggled against him.

I smiled a little at their position; I was happy that my brother found someone who loved him as much as Mick did.

''But he works for the Flash'' Len continued ''that makes him our enemy and we shouldn't have permitted him into our house. I don't trust him.''

I got closer to him. ''Cisco is not our enemy, Lenny; he just works with the Flash. He will never say a word about what we're doing here or our weeknesses – not that he knows any.'' I took a breath. ''He's a good man. Okay, Lenny?''

He looked at me for a moment. ''Yeah, okay.''

My brother was still sulking, so Mick continued the conversation himself. ''Why you stayed here instead of going to a restaurant?''

I decided to ignore my brother and turned my attentions to Mick. ''He suggested eating here so that he can really meet the Rogues and be closer to my family.''

''He's brave, to eat with us just to make you happy'' Mick laughed out loud. ''I like him.''

''You like him?'' Len's eyes got wide and he stared at Mick ''Are you crazy?''

Mick shrugged and he smiled at my brother. ''Face the Rogues, and you, at a dinner, to make Lis' happy. Len, you need to recognize that it's brave.''

Len was silent for a moment, thinking, before he reluctantly admitted, ''Maybe. But he's still a jerk.''

''Yeah, you're a jerk too, Lenny.'' I told him and received a bit of an angry look.

Mick laughed and pulled Len a little bit closer to him, whispering something in his ear and caressing his hip slowly. I saw my brother calm down instantly. After all these years, I still don't understand how he is able to do that. Mick has always refused to tell what he says to him, just like Len does. I squint, suspicious, but says nothing. Let them have their secrets.

''I just have a question.'' They both looked at me. ''Can Cisco come back here for another dinner? He wants to get to know you all better.''

It was Len who spoke first. ''Sure, no problem.''

I looked at him, surprised by his response, but still said nothing. I was tired; it had been a long day and night, so I just gave everyone a simple ''Good night'' before I headed to bed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco had a rough time at Star Labs and decided to have another dinner at the Rogues's

One week after the diner at the Rogues's, Caitlin was still avoiding me.

Barry looked as if I was a stranger.

I'd enough and I hadn't seen Lisa once since the diner; I missed her.

I had just arrived home when I had an idea. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was only four PM so I took out my phone and called Lisa to ask her on a date. She answered on the first ring.

''Lisa Snart here, who is this?''

I couldn't help but smile when I heard her voice. ''It's me, Cisco.''

''Cisco! You don't know how happy I am to hear from you, how are you?''

I could tell she was genuinely glad to hear from me. ''I called to ask if you were free for a date tonight, at your place.''

''It seems good.'' She was exciting and I could heard somebody ask what was happening. ''Are you sure you want to have another date at my place? My brother is going to be here, as the rest of the Rogues.''

''Yes, I am. I've had a rough time at Star Labs – Caitlin's been avoiding me for a week and Barry stares at me as if he didn't know me. In one week, the only people who have been nice to me are the Rogues.''

''Okay then; I'll see you tonight at my place. Is seven good for you?''

''Super and seven is definitely good. I'll see you later.'' I ended the call and went upstairs to prepare myself for the diner.

–--

I looked at myself one last time and took a long and deep breath before I rang the doorbell, waiting for Lisa to open me the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed Leonard Snart. He waved his arm out, inviting me to enter, but I could see the false smile on his face.

Once in the living room, I saw Lisa sitting on the couch and discussing something with Rory. I gave a casual ''Hi'' to her and the rest of the Rogues, as Snart joined his partner and sat next to Lisa.

I sat on one of the chairs, it was close to the couch and Lisa. She smiled at me and took my hand in her's.

We watched TV for a while and then a short time later one of the Rogues, I think it was the Trickster, called us for dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mistakes. I'm French and try to translate myself a text I wrote first in French. If you could tell me the mistakes I made, I will correct them.


End file.
